The present invention relates in general to industrial automation, and more particularly to a spray head used on an industrial robot for providing an anticorrosion wax to the inside of cavities.
It is desirable to automate many manual tasks. This is particularly true in situations where a hazardous environment may result. In applying materials by spraying, often conditions are not suitable for a human operator. Therefore, when a human operator is required to operate spraying equipment, protective gear must be used. Accordingly, robotic equipment has been used in many spray applications. For example, a spray gun is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,341 entitled xe2x80x9cSpray Gun For Robot Mountingxe2x80x9d issuing to Gimple on Jan. 17, 1989. Therein disclosed is a spray gun for mounting on a programmable industrial robot. A spray head is remotely attached to a manifold. A remotely controlled regulator is located in the manifold liquid passage and a remote controlled valve is located in the manifold forward return passage. Pattern shaping air control valves are located in the manifold passage. Another spray gun is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,734 entitled xe2x80x9cRobot Spray Gunxe2x80x9d issuing to Mommsen et al on Jul. 14, 1987. Therein disclosed is a spray gun mounted on the end of a robot arm. The main components of the spray gun are located in the main body to which is mounted a pivotal spray head assembly. Another spray head is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,592 entitled xe2x80x9cRobot Spray Headxe2x80x9d and issuing to Fender et al on Dec. 31, 1985. Therein disclosed is an apparatus for controlling paint spraying nozzles to provide additional degrees of freedom of spray direction.
While these prior spray guns have all improved the automation of spraying, they are often relatively large and cannot easily access small cavities or spaces, or provide a desirable spray pattern in many applications. In applications involving tight spaces or spraying inside cavities, manual operation is still often needed. The manual operator often better reacts to a collision between the part being sprayed and the spray head. The manual operator is also often able to modify or alter the spray pattern depending upon the situation. This often provides better spray coverage than is possible using conventional robotic spray guns. Therefore, there is a need for an improved spray gun or head that can access tight spaces and cavities without damage due to collisions, as well as provide a flexible spray pattern.
The present invention provides a spray head attached to a robotic arm providing improved spraying in tight spaces and cavities. The present invention comprises a spray head attached to a robotic arm having overload protection. A mixing valve is associated with the spray head and has a common supply. A plurality of nozzles are rotatably connected to the spray head and selectively rotated into position on the common supply. A changer is positioned between the overload protection and the spray head so that different spray heads may be mounted. The plurality of nozzles provide different spray patterns for different applications providing improved coverage.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a spray gun capable of automating the spraying of cavities and other tight spaces.
It is a further object of the present invention to reduce the need for human operator control.
It is a further object of the present invention to substantially reduce the amount of wax used during spraying.
It is an advantage of the present invention that it is easily reset after a collision.
It is a further advantage of the present invention that it is relatively small and compact.
It is yet a further advantage of the present invention that an improved spray pattern and uniformity is achieved.
It is yet a further advantage of the present invention that it is easily cleaned.
It is a feature of the present invention that overload protection is provided in the event of a collision.
It is another feature of the present invention that a plurality of different nozzles may be rotated quickly into position.
It is yet a further feature of the present invention that a mixing valve is associated with the spray head.
It is yet a further feature of the present invention that a cleaner solution is selectively provided to the mixing valve.
These and other objects, advantages, and features will become readily apparent in view of the following more detailed description.